El Hamstér
by SheWhoIsNeverThere
Summary: Hay un nuevo roedor en la casa, y a Kyo no le parece esto. Yuki parece quererlo demasiado para su gusto... Kyo/Yuki Drabble Fluff por que es un regalo para Moony, y veces le gustan las cosas dulces R&R!


Bueno, este es, aparentemente, mi tercer _cosa_ que trata de parecer un one-shot pero termina siendo más bien un drabble. Es el resultado de lo que mi mente hace cuando las diversas clases le dan dolor de cabeza. Este va para mi hermanita, que es un pain in the butt, pero uno al que adoro. Moony, este es tu casi regalo de navidad, cuando mi mente ayude, te subo la secuela (Que aún no escribo U-_-)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes a continuación le pertenecen a Padfoot, aunque ella lo desee y se lo pida a Santa para Navidad. Todo le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya-san, y yo solo tome prestados a los personajes por un rato, sin ningún fin lucrativo ni blah blah etc.

Continuemos! (Si estuviera mas despierta me preocuparía mas por la ortografía pero me estoy muriendo. Sorry)

Gracias a Neith Wayland por hacerme caer en cuenta que no dije cuando o a donde desaparecieron Momiji y Tohru (U-_-)

* * *

El Hámster

-Qué lindo!

-Es súper pequeño! Y suavecito!

-Awww! Kawaii!

Que tontos. Le parecía tan estúpido que estuvieran tan emocionados. Porque le parecía estúpido? Bueno, era un simple hámster! No era nada del otro mundo! Una pequeña bola de pelo anaranjado y con ojos color rubí. Si hubiese sabido que todos se pondrían así de babosos por ese tonto roedor, jamás habría dejado que Shissou se lo regalara a Tohru.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. La cereza en el helado era que Yuki estaba totalmente encantado con esa… esa… COSA!

Como era de esperar, en el momento en que Momiji había dejado de estrujarlo para ponerlo en el piso, la pequeña bolita de pelo había olido un poco el suelo, y al ver a Yuki, había corrido con sus patitas hacia él. El peligris estaba embobado con el traidorcito, se había sentado en la sala y lo sostenía entre sus manos, jugando con él. El pequeño hámster, aparentemente, disfrutaba de la atención del nezumi*, tal vez porque eran algo así como parientes… Tal vez… Dicho peligris alzo la mirada, y al ver la cara que ponía Kyo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa .Kyo torció los ojos y se sentó, cuidando de hacerse bien lejos de los dos "indeseados" roedores. El ruido que hizo al sentarse alerto a el hamstercito, que salto ágilmente de las manos del peligris al suelo (Gran cosa, pensó Kyo, como estaban tan lejos del suelo) desde donde hecho a correr hacia el malhumorado neko*.

Al llegar a su lado, le olio y lo miro con sus grandes ojos carmesí. Kyo lo miro rayado. Momiji rió al ver a Kyo, y tomando a Tohru de la mano, salió detrás de Shigure (que iba murmurando si era mejor una jaula con barrotes plateados, o pintados de azul), dedicándoles un rápido "Nos vemos!" a sus primos

-No me mires con cara de nezumi degollado. No pienso consentirte.

-Y a mí tampoco?

Kyo no era asustadizo, pero un buen susto fue lo que se llevo al escuchar a Yuki decir eso justo al lado de su oído. Como diablos había llegado hasta su lado sin que él lo escuchara? Volteo su cara ligeramente, y al ver la cara del otro chico, lo único que su traidor y poco cooperativo cerebro pensó fue "Adorable…"

-Si no vas a consentir a Kyon, deberías consentirme a mí

Kyo pestañeo. Y miro a Yuki como si le acabara de decir que le iba a dar pastel de puerros* para su cumpleaños.

-Kyon? Lo llamaron _Kyon_?

Yuki se sentó al lado de Kyo y se recostó contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del neko. Kyo se tensó, pero al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en la sala, ni en la casa por lo que podía (O en realidad que no podía) escuchar, se relajo. Yuki suspiro y recogió al pequeño hámster.

-Tohru me dijo que podía llamarlo como quisiera, así que lo llame Kyon

Kyo comenzó a pasar sus dedos distraídamente por entre los de Yuki. El peligris acerco al hámster a su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Kyo preguntó:

-Por qué?

Yuki sonrió, y volteo la cara para posar sus labios contra los de Kyo (Lo que a él debería parecerle yucky, por que acababan de besar al hámster, pero que _carajos_ importaba) y murmuro contra ellos:

-Porque es lindo y bastante adorable, y creo que lo amo… Simplemente, me recuerda a ti.

Y Kyo puso al hámster en el piso, lejos del peligro de ser aplastado, para demostrarle a su ratón favorito cuanto lo quería el también.

* * *

Pequeñas cosas que tal vez no recuerden:

*1: Nezumi: Rata o ratón, en japonés

*2: Neko: Gato en japonés

*3: Puerro: Ese vegetal que Kyo-chan DETESTA.

I hope you like it as much as you did at school, Moons. Love ya! Ojala les guste, por favor lean y dejen reviews, me gustan bastante =D


End file.
